En:Chris Savino
Christopher Mason "Chris" Savino (born October 2, 1971) is a storyboard artist, writer, producer, and director. He is the creator of The Loud House. He was born in Royal Oak, Michigan, which Royal Woods, the city ''The Loud House'' takes place in, is a parody of. Biography Savino got his start in animation as a layout artist on The Ren & Stimpy Show in 1991. He later worked as a character and prop designer on Nickelodeon's Rocko's Modern Life in 1993, and has since worked as a writer and director on such series as: Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack, '' My Life as a Teenage Robot'', Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He has worked at Spümcø, Joe Murray Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Hanna Barbera, Cartoon Network Studios, and Disney Television Animation and is currently planning a live-action short called Bigfoot & Gray: On the Run and an animated film called Adventures in Milk. The Loud House In 2013, Savino pitched The Loud House, a concept based on his own life experiences growing up in a large family, as part of Nickelodeon's annual Animated Shorts Program. Besides his main job, he is also a member of Nickelodeon Animation Studio's Artist Collective, where veterans of the animation industry help train and nurture new talent that arrives at the studio. Besides his usual duties, he also draws all the title card art and other still-frame pictures, which are drawn in a rougher style than the rest of the show. He also takes it upon himself to direct every episode of the series. Credits *''The Ren & Stimpy Show''—layout artist (1991) *''Rocko's Modern Life''—character designer, prop designer (1993) *''Hey Arnold!—storyboard director (1994) *''Dexter's Laboratory—storyboard artist, director (2001-2003), story, supervising director, writer, producer (2001-2003) (1996-2003) *''Cow and Chicken''—storyboard artist (1997-1999) *''I Am Weasel''—storyboard artist (1997-2000) *''Foe Paws''—creator (2000) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks''—writer, storyboard artist, director (2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls''—storyboard artist, producer (Seasons 4-6), writer, director (1998-2005) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''—storyboard artist ("To Eris Human") (2002) *''Samurai Jack''—director (2002-2003) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot''—director (2005-2007) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''—writer, story, animation director (2004-2007) *''Johnny Test''—storyboard artist, producer, director (Season 1) (2005-2006) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey''—storyboard artist, sheet timer (2007-2008) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic''—writer, "Boast Busters" and "Stare Master" (2010-2011) *''Adventures in Milk''—writer, director, producer (n/a) *''Bigfoot & Gray: On the Run''—creator, writer (n/a) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil''—executive producer, director (2010-2012) *''Mickey Mouse''—writer, director, storyboard artist (2013) *''The Loud House''—creator, story, writer, storyboard artist, executive producer, director (2013, 2016–present) Trivia * Like Lincoln, Savino was born in a large family, and is one of many siblings in the family. He was the ninth out of ten children born in the family. *Five of the Loud sisters were named after Savino's own sisters. They are Lori, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, and Lana. *Savino named Lincoln after the street he grew up on as a child, which was named E Lincoln Ave. *Savino has directed every episode of the series, except for the short "Slice of Life", which was directed by storyboard artist Kyle Marshall. Gallery Artwork TLHP SB Comparison 5.jpg 11267049 418031391731118 1039670034 n.jpg 10787803 374950265997960 90034851 n.jpg 10731535 1487405181539107 2011780234 n.jpg 10706848 537931076340476 1391621309 n.jpg 10431825 1590661124495651 261677658 n.jpg TLHP SB Comparison.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 4.jpg 11379742 1615088708736793 1737325304 n.jpg 10817943 1513324132284954 1654068966 n.jpg 10832232 748746725178837 1322991219 n.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 6.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 3.jpg 11421975 494326397383238 1674035000 n.jpg 11419156 1601905320073748 1177209690 n.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 2.jpg 10899034 804452756293234 1844894546 n.jpg 11264734 1466243750337815 846545004 n.jpg 1527704 1527185680875728 2060495224 n.jpg LincolnLoudSaysMerryChristmas.jpg TLH FOP Crossover Drawing.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents''/''The Loud House'' promo drawing by Savino and Butch Hartman. es:Chris Savino Category:Staff Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Male Staff Category:Artists Category:Male Crew Category:Adults